


And Baby ? Makes three....

by QueenyClairey



Series: Married, with Children [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby, Happy Family, Love, M/M, Proud Grandma, Smile, first days at home, happiness, how many tags for happy and in love?, joy, married husbands, proud dads, we have a baby, what will she be called?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenyClairey/pseuds/QueenyClairey
Summary: Maryse meets her granddaughter for the very first time.Alec and Magnus proudly show her off...but what's her name?Simone Lightwood-Bane?





	And Baby ? Makes three....

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malecswedlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecswedlock/gifts).



> Based on the tweets from ThosBe about naming the children of the Shadowhunters...  
> @malecswedlock Louise19 suggestion...so gifted to you!
> 
> The suggestion was Simone Lightwood-Bane!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> @ClaireyCookey on Twitter!

“She’s perfect,” Maryse sighed happily, holding her tiny granddaughter close to her chest. There were tears dripping down her cheeks, and Magnus gently wiped at them with a soft handkerchief.

“Thanks, Mom,” Alec said, eyes alight with happiness. “We think so too!” He reached for his husband’s hand and pulled him to settle across his lap on the sofa. Magnus sank against his chest as he hooked an arm around Alec’s shoulders and dropped a sweet kiss on his lips. They grinned at each other, both overjoyed that this day was finally here.

“She truly is,” he sighed out, watching as his mother in law cradled his child. His and Alexander’s first baby. He was in awe. He had never believed he would have the chance to be a husband and Alec had given that to him. He had certainly never thought he would ever be a father, but Alec had broken through his walls and convinced him that he would be an amazing father. 

And now… now everything about their life was perfect. 

Suddenly, the tiny bundle began to grizzle and Maryse rocked her gently, trying to quieten her. 

“You’ll have to give her to Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling over at her. “She only quietens for him. You’ve seen how he is with Madzie, well he truly is the baby whisperer when it comes to Simone…”

As the words left his lips, he grimaced, his face squeezing into a tight, little frown. He felt his husband stiffen beneath him (and not in the good way!)

“Magnus,” Alec hissed out, voice low so as not to startle his daughter. “We have discussed this already.”

Magnus looked down at him, saw the flash of reproach in Alec’s eyes, before he hid it away and reached across to take his child from his mother. He settled her into the crook of one arm and rocked her lightly, her noises silencing straight away. His other arm came to rest on Magnus’ waist and he pulled him a little closer into their tight knit family huddle.

Magnus watched as Maryse reached for her phone and took a quick picture, carefully avoiding using the flash. 

“That’s beautiful, boys!” she laughed, “Now what’s this about Simone? Is that her name? It’s lovely.”

“Mother! Firstly, I hardly think you can call two grown, married, men with a daughter, boys. And secondly, her name **is not** Simone! I have made it quite clear to my husband that if he insists on naming our first born after that annoying vampire, he will be sleeping on the balcony for the rest of the year!” Alec said, his voice still low but etched with an angry tone.

“That annoying vampire is your sister’s husband! Have some respect for _her_ Alec!” His mother replied, her own voice quiet but a little sharp.

“I know, I know,” Alec said, grimacing. “But you just can’t imagine. You weren’t there the first time Magnus and I kissed and he just wouldn’t shut up about some film…”

“...The Graduate…” Magnus interjected, giving Maryse a wide grin as he watched his husband work himself into a tizz. Maryse grinned back too which was not missed by Alec, who sharply turned his head to try and catch Magnus, who had dropped his face into a frown and was shaking it side to side. 

“I see that twinkle in your eye, Magnus Lightwood-Bane! Don’t you start behind my back!” Alec said, his hand lightly tickling Magnus’ waist. "Now mother, you have to understand that that vampire is just about the most annoying man I've ever met, did you know that he once called me and announced who he was on the phone...I mean who does that...I can't even..."

Magnus giggled lightly as he was tickled while Alec continued on his rant. It was cute, but he had heard it all before so he leaned forward to kiss Alec and shut him up. 

“Don’t you worry, Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, I was merely telling your mother the name of the film as she and Luke are quite the film buffs these days and I’m sure if she hasn’t already, she’d quite like to watch it!”

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed, rocking his daughter a little more as Magnus' vibrant laughs awoke her and started her tiny cries again, “You’re waking Ixace up!”

“Ixace?” Maryse asked, eyes going as round as saucers as she looked at her son. “I-X-ace?” she repeated.

“Yes!” Alec exclaimed proudly as he looked down at his little girls, eyes bright with wonder, smile stretched across his cheeks. “It’s for my favourite siblings of course!” 

“And Magnus okayed this?” Maryse asked staring over at her son in law who was shaking his head furiously, a bemused smile on his face.

“Well, we discussed names of course and it was right there at the top of my list…”

“As Simone was, on mine!” Magnus interrupted, jumping up from his husband’s lap and going over to his desk. He collected two sheets of paper and brought them over to Marysw. “See!” he said as he was welcomed back on Alec’s lap with another kiss before he bent over to stare at his daughter who was fast asleep once more. He reached out a finger to lightly stroke her hair and then looked up at Alec who gave him the happy, contented, smile he had last seen at their wedding. 

He reached a hand to tuck a lock of his husband’s unruly hair behind his ear and pressed another kiss to his soft mouth, eyes shining.

Maryse was quickly scanning their lists, her face flickering through emotions from abject horror to extreme amusement as she read.

“You couldn’t agree on any names at all?” she asked them, surprised as she flipped the pages to see yet more names. 

“That’s not true!” Alec said, “We did end up agreeing on one.”

“Not on this list you didn’t!” Maryse laughed, handing the sheets back to Magnus and settling back into the armchair, sneaking another look at her, as yet unnamed, granddaughter as she did. “So what is it?” she asked, resigning herself to another unusual choice. “Elixir, Magico, Brooklyno?”

“What?” Magnus said, mouth in a perfect ‘o’ of surprise.

“IsaAlexMag? JaClary?” Maryse continued, chuckling at her own ideas.

“Actually,” Alec said, interrupting his mother as she thought up crazier and crazier choices. He glanced over at Magnus, who nodded with a smile.

“We thought we might call her Marissa Isabella Lightwood-Bane, Mom,” Alec replied, watching as his mom’s smile froze in shock and a tear slid down her cheek. 

“You mean…” she said, gasping a little.

“Yes Maryse, for you. You are the head of our family, the most special person to us all and we would like to honour your name, if you will allow it?” Magnus asked, reaching over to clasp her hand.

Maryse stared at them for a while, unable to speak, before a flicker of a smile crossed her face and she launched herself at them.

Magnus caught her in his arms as she sobbed. Big, gulping, happy tears, rocking her body. Alec dropped his hold on Magnus’ waist and wrapped it tightly over his shoulder, cocooning his mother in their happy circle.

Rocking his daughter, holding his husband, hugging his mother, Alec felt content.

Marissa was a lucky girl.


End file.
